McPhee Knows
by NZFandomPrincess96
Summary: What if McPhee found out the biggest secret regarding his museum in the first movie? A lot goes down after he does, and he may even find some romance. Now Complete. Book two to come soon.
1. Chapter 1

You're FIRED!... Possibly

 **AN: Hello, everyone. This is my first go at writing a Night At The Museum fic, with the smallest of spoilers for the ending of the third movie, where Doctor McPhee discovers that the tablet of King Akmenrah brings the exhibits to life at night. However, what if he found out much, much earlier. Shall we say, as early as the first movie?**

 **I don't own anything unless stated otherwise. Much later on, there will be exhibits that weren't in any of the movies, but for now, let's begin this story.**

 **SJS**

Excited about the prospect at visiting his dad at work, Nicky, along with his friends Robert and Carl, trooped into the museum. However, Nicky's friends weren't massively keen on the whole idea of being there.

"No one comes here anymore," Carl said disdainfully, whilst Robert, nodding in agreement, added, "I took this tour in second grade, Daley."

Nick, however, was undeterred, as with a smile, he said, "I'm telling you, my Dad's gonna hook us up."

However, any "hooking up" that Larry might have been doing was immediately squashed by the sharp, authoritative tone of Doctor McPhee, the museum's director.

"Mr. Daley," he called sharply, causing Larry, who was just passing the bust of Columbus, to look up, and say "Yeah?" in what he hoped was both polite and professional.

In response, the director gestured to the Neanderthal display, and said, "Foam."

Larry nodded. "Yes, I know," he said.

McPhee stared at him, and said, "In the Neanderthal display."

Larry nodded again. "I know, I know. There was an incident last night with the fire extinguisher. I was literally on my way to go clean it up."

McPhee shook his head. " Okay, don't bother. You're fired!" He snapped and walked away, Larry staring after him.

Nicky felt sick to his stomach, and it didn't make it the situation any better when his friends pointed out that, because Larry was fired, they were not going to get a tour.

Larry, feeling terrible, was suddenly struck by an idea. If it worked, he wouldn't get fired, and Doctor McPhee was going to remember his plan for years to come.

"Excuse me, Dr. McPhee," he called out to him as he followed.

Catching up with him, he said, "Can I talk to you for a moment about this?"

Getting no answer, he added, "Sir?"

Annoyed, Dr. McPhee spun around and snapped, "What?"

"I know I screwed up, but I think I know how to do this job," he began.

Still walking, the doctor huffed, "You obviously don't. That's the point."

"No, I didn't, but now I do," he said, and then added, "Do you want to know why that foam was there? Or indeed, the reason why the Roman miniature was stuck in the stocks of the Western Town display?"

Doctor McPhee stopped. There was a peculiar note in the younger man's voice which made him pause for a moment.

"Why?"

"Well, I can't exactly tell you, but provided that you let me keep my job, and come back here tonight just before sundown, I can show you," Larry told him with a smile.

Again, the doctor paused, and considered Larry's words for some time, before coming to a decision.

"Very well, Mr. Daley. I'll give you one more chance. But if nothing happens tonight, you are fired tomorrow for not only making a mess but also wasting my time. Do we have an understanding with each other?"

Larry couldn't help but hold back his grin. "Yes, Sir," he said with a delighted smile.

PAGE BREAK

However, there was clearly something very wrong when he went to see Nicky and Erica. The latter opened the door looking worried, and after they had said "Hello" to each other, Larry asked what was wrong.

"Maybe you should ask Nicky," she said, so Larry went into his son's room, to find that his son was sitting cross-legged on his bed, reading a book.

"Hey, buddy. What's going on?" He asked.

"You got fired," came the disappointed response.

"What are you talking about? I didn't get fired," Larry said, walking in.

Glancing up, Nicky said, "I came to the museum this morning. I saw your boss yelling at you."

"Why didn't you tell me. Anyway, it's fine, we just had a little misunderstanding," Larry said comfortingly.

"Why?" Asked Nick, somewhat confused.

"It's hard to explain. You wouldn't bel-" He cut himself off, and then said, "You know what? Let me show you."

"Show me what?" Asked Nick.

"Come with me to work tonight," he said.

He smiled at his son, when Erica called his name.

Larry glanced over at her, and she said, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Following her out into the hallway, he leaned against the wall and asked, "Am I in trouble," with a hint of a smile.

Erica stared at him. "Larry, what are you doing?"

Larry smiled. "I just want to show him what I do, that's all."

"I love that you want to share that you wanna share that with him," Erica began, "But," she added, "I gotta tell you, I don't think Nicky has any room in his heart for more disappointment."

"He won't be disappointed," Larry said cheerfully.

"Larry," she sighed.

"He won't be disappointed," He said with another smile.

 **AN:**

 **I really hope you enjoy this. I'm going to write the next chapter. Also, the original ending to this chapter was rather abrupt, so I added some more.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT!?

 **AN: The second chapter of "McPhee Knows." I would have updated sooner, but my laptop decided to stop working. However, thanks to the cleverness of my father and my buying a new battery, the problems are fixed, and I can give you another chapter. Enjoy!**

 **SJS**

 _Previously:_

 _"He won't be disappointed," Larry said cheerfully._

 _"Larry," she sighed._

 _"He won't be disappointed," He said with another smile._

Later, with little flakes of snow falling around, Nicky and Larry made their way into the museum.

"Listen, hang out in the security office until closing, and then I'll come get you," He said, and Nicky hurried away. Not too long after he had done so, he walked into the path of Doctor McPhee, who was heading his way.

"Mr. Daley, are you ready to show me what you wanted to show me?" He asked.

"No, not yet," he said.

As he was doing a last check around the museum, he happened to walk into the room with the bust of Sacagawea, not to mention, Lewis and Clark, and spotted Rebecca Huntman, gazing at the Shoshone woman. Larry approached her from behind and flicked on his flashlight.

"Hey, Miss?" he began, causing her to jump and face him.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to vacate the premises."

With a laugh, Rebecca said, "Hey there."

"Hey," Larry said, smiling.

"Good place to think, huh?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. So, no big plans tonight?" Larry enquired.

Rebecca shook her head. "Yeah-no, I'm not really a big-plan person." She gestures towards Sacagawea, and adds, I prefer hanging out with people who are dead for 200 years. It's the live ones that throw me," She smiles.

Larry nods. "That's cool. Seriously, though, you do have to leave."

Rebecca stares at him. "Seriously?"

He nods. "Yeah, sorry. It's museum's rules. We're locking everything up."

She smiles again. "You're really taking your job seriously."

He places a hand on his tie. "Once I clip on the tie, I'm all business."

"I get it," She says, to which he responds with, "Yeah."

How's that dissertation coming?" He asks, and she sighs.

"I've hit a dead end," she says, looping her bag onto her shoulder. "I mean research can only get me so far." Gesturing towards the Shoshone woman, she adds, "I mean, I'm never gonna know who she really was. So I think it's time that I move on to another subject. I'll let you get back to work."

"Good night, Larry," she calls as she leaves.

"Yeah, Okay," he calls back to her, followed by "Night."

He turns to Sacagawea, and after staring at her for a little while, he gets an idea, and runs after Rebecca.

He meets her as she passes the Neanderthal display, and calls her name.

Surprised, she turns, and says, "Hey."

"Hey. Listen, I don't think you should give up on your paper," he tells with a smile.

Even more surprised than before, she says, "Okay. Why?"

"All right. This is going to sound crazy, all right?" He tells her. "I mean, it's gonna sound like really, really crazy."

"Okay," she says, shaking her head.

"No, I mean insanely crazy." He stresses.

"I can handle it," she says.

"Okay," he begins. "You know how they say in certain museums, history comes alive?"

"Yeah," she says in an agreeing tone.

"In this museum, it actually does," he tells her.

"What are you talking about," she whispers in disbelief.

Glancing around to make sure that no one is within hearing range, he whispers, "Everything in this museum comes to life at night."

She eyes him disbelievingly. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. I'm not kidding you. You know that tablet? The Tablet of Ahkmenrah?"

She nods, and he continues. "It actually brings things to life. It's like some ancient spell. Since the 50's, when it came here, every night everything's been coming to life. I know this because Teddy Roosevelt told me. Seriously. I mean, the monkey, Dexter? The cute little- what is he? Like a."

"Capuchin," she tells him.

"A Capuchin. Right. The Capuchin. He urinated on me and bit my nose."

With Rebecca giving him a very disbelieving look, he adds, "And Sacagawea is in her case, alive every night, just listening to Lewis and Clark argue. So if you really wanna get inside her head, I can hook that up."

"That's cool," she tells him.

"Yeah, it's cool. It's freaking awesome," he says.

"Make fun of the history geek," she finishes, and turns away.

"No. Rebecca."

"Good night, Larry," she nearly yells at him.

"No. I'm not making fun of you. Rebecca." He calls. She turns away, and leaves, venturing out into the swirling snow.

PAGE BREAK

Calling Doctor McPhee and his son to meet him in the main entrance, he introduces them to each other.

"So, you're my dad's boss. What sort of "misunderstanding" was so bad that you nearly fired him?" Nicky asks. Doctor McPhee raises an eyebrow, and says, "I'm sure all will be revealed soon," he said, not adding the unspoken, "To both of us."

"This is the best seat in the house. Wait ten seconds, and then something amazing, that is gonna boggle your minds, is going to happen." Larry said proudly. If it had been only his son, he would have told him exactly what was about to happen.

Ten seconds pass, and nothing happens.

"My mind isn't boggled, Mr. Daley," Doctor McPhee says, glancing around for anything out of the ordinary.

Larry bites his bottom lip, and says, "Will you two follow me to the resting place of King Ahkmenrah?"

The two follow him, and when they arrive, Doctor McPhee exclaims, "Where's the tablet!?"

As the three start to leave, Larry and Nick here a noise from downstairs: a door opening.

"Listen, Doctor McPhee, could you conceal yourself behind the front desk? I'm gonna find out what's going on," Larry tells him.

Although the Doctor goes down to the main entrance, he sits down in front of the bust of Theodore Roosevelt and his horse.

Larry and Nicky, meanwhile, head to the Storage Office, and Nicky spots what they're looking for.

"Whoa," he says, just as a familiar from behind says, "You guys shouldn't be here."

It's Cecil, with Reginald and Gus. Nicky grabs the Tablet, and Reginald says, "Give us the Tablet, son."

Larry lays a hand on Nicky's shoulder, and says, "Wait a minute, Nicky. What are you guys doing?"

"We're not gonna hurt you," Gus says, "Give us the Tablet," He adds, his arms out.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, son, but your dad doesn't work here anymore," Cecil tells him. "He got fired this morning. Couldn't hack it."

Deciding to play dumb, and also not risk giving away the fact that Doctor McPhee was also in the museum, he says, "Dad? I thought you said you weren't fired."

"I did, Nicky. They're lying. They're trying to steal that thing," He said, impressed with his son's improvisational skills. "Just turn that middle piece, and you'll see the cool thing I was talking about."

Cecil points a warning finger at Nicky. "That is museum property, son. Now give it back."

"Nicky, turn that middle piece," his father instructs.

"Give us the tablet," Cecil fairly snarls.

"Nicky?" His father asks. "Trust me."

Nicky does as he is told, and the tablet glows gold.

PAGE BREAK

Meanwhile, in the main entrance, Doctor McPhee was waiting for Larry to return in order to really fire him when a swift kick causes him to gasp in shock and pain. He turns, and his eyes nearly bulge out of his head.

Behind him, a grinning Theodore Roosevelt on his back was Teddy. Only, he wasn't made of wax and standing very still. Instead, he was as real and life-like as an actual horse. And _everything around him was alive._

Unable to cope with the sudden shock of it all, the Doctor slumped to the ground, unconscious.

 **AN: Well, a few things are different, but most are the same. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome To The Secrets of the Museum

 **AN: Chapter three of "McPhee Knows." Let's get right into it, shall we? And remember, I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **SJS**

 _Previously_

 _Meanwhile, in the main entrance, Doctor McPhee was waiting for Larry to return in order to really fire him when a swift kick causes him to gasp in shock and pain. He turns, and his eyes nearly bulge out of his head._

 _Behind him, a grinning Theodore Roosevelt on his back was Teddy. Only, he wasn't made of wax and standing very still. Instead, he was as real and life-like as an actual horse. And everything around him was alive._

 _Unable to cope with the sudden shock of it all, the Doctor slumped to the ground, unconscious._

The 26th president of the United States of America, who had once charged up San Juan Hill, looked down in puzzlement at the unconscious museum curator, wondering who the lad was. He wasn't a night guard, of that he was absolutely certain.

But, there were important things to worry about, such as reviving the young man, and making sure that he didn't have a nasty concussion. He was just about to bend down and examine him when a young woman holding a lamp in one hand and a medical bag in her other rushed over to them.

"My word," Florence Nightengale exclaimed. "Is the young fellow alright?"

Teddy was about to answer her, when she pushed him gently to one side, before getting down on her knees and opening her medical bag.

"Leave him to me," she said and pulled out a small blue jar of what looked a bit like bath salts inside. She unscrewed the cap and began waving the jar under the nose of the unconscious man.

She and the former president smiled in relief when the man's eyes began to flutter, and eventually opened.

"Is that vanilla and peppermint? It's quite strong," He said, and Florence nodded.

"Yes, are you alright, young man?" She asked.

"Fine, thank you. I just had the craziest hallucination that everything in the museum came to life, that's all," He said, and Florence shook her head.

"It's not a hallucination, I'm Florence Nightengale, and everything in this museum is alive, Mr?"

"McPhee, and how on earth is that possible?" He asked, bewildered.

Page Break

Whilst McPhee was being tended to downstairs, upstairs the old night guards were advancing towards Nicky and Larry.

"Nick, run," his father ordered, and Nick took to his heels, the tablet tucked under his arm

"Get back here, Kid!" Gus yelled, Larry gritting his teeth and tried to pull him back, whilst Cecil was doing the same to him.

Pulling Larry back with a surge of strength that couldn't have been normal for an elderly man, Cecil flung him hard, causing Larry to fall on his stomach.

"Bad idea, Larry," he said with a manic grin, as Larry got unsteadily to his feet.

"You wanna dance, hot dog?" Gus asked. "You wanna dance?"

"Gus, you're an old man, I don't wanna hurt you," Larry said, followed by an "OW!" as Gus punched him.

As Gus hit him again, Cecil said, "You see Larry, a few years into the job, the three of us realized that... like everything else in this museum, we got new life at night. Sundown to sunrise, we felt young again." He suddenly spun around and kicked Larry in the face, this time causing him to fall on his back.

"Okay. Did not see that one coming," He said, dazed.

Reginald smiled. "Gave us an energy boost," he said, whacking his walking stick in his hand.

Cecil crouched down beside Larry, and said, "We love the nightlife, Larry. So when we found out that they were gonna fire us we had to steal the tablet."

Reginald looked down at Larry, and added, "Everyone knows you need the money."

Cecil added, "Add the stuff we planted in your place, pretty obvious that you committed the crime. Take care of that cut. Come on, guys, let's go find that kid."

Gus made to jump on Larry, yelling "Sweet dreams, cupcake!"

"No!" Larry cried out.

"Pile Driver!" He said, landing on him, before running out of the room.

The three former night guards chased after Nicky, who ran into the exhibit of King Akmenrah.

Meanwhile, Dexter had opened the door to the loading dock, and a great number of the animals headed out into the deep snow.

Nicky kept on running... right into Cecil, who took the tablet from him. "Thank you very much. We'll take it from here."

"Nicky!" Called Larry, who was once again thrown onto his back by Cecil.

"Argh!" He grunted in pain.

"Just in time, Larry. We were just locking up," Cecil said and locked the gates to the Pharaoh's exhibit.

"Sleep tight, hotshot," Gus called, before bursting into rough laughter.

As the three former night guards walked away, Cecil said, "Let's seize everything we can fence. I don't know about you, but I'm planning on a long retirement," and then he laughs too.

As the animals trooped out further into the snow, Larry grasped the bars, and called out, "Teddy! Teddy, if you're out there, I need you, pal!"

Texas, with Teddy and McPhee on his back, approached, with a neigh from the aforementioned horse.

"Someone call my name?" Teddy asked, and McPhee stared at them, astonished.

"Mr. Daley, how on earth did you get in there?" He asked.

"Whoa," Nicky said, awestruck at seeing the former president.

"Theodore Roosevelt, at your service," Teddy introduced himself, touching his hat, causing Nicky's smile to transform into a full-on grin.

"Can either of you get us out of here?" Larry asked.

"Haven't got any keys," McPhee stated, as Teddy shook his head.

"Can't do it, man. This is your moment," He said.

"Will you save the lectures, please? I'm not you, okay?" Larry asked. "I didn't build the Panama Canal, I wasn't President of the United States! I need some help! Come on!"

Teddy smiled sadly. "Actually," he began, removing his glasses, "I never did any of those things. Teddy Roosevelt did. I was made in a mannequin factory in Poughkeepsie. I never shot a wild beast. I'm not even brave enough to tell that beautiful woman I love her."

McPhee smiled; he would have to ask Teddy about that later.

"But you... You've gotta finish the job this time. You can't quit," The president told him. "I'm made of wax, Larry. What are you made of?" He asked, as McPhee swung his legs over and clambered off the horse's back.

"Wait! That's all you've got for me!?" Larry yelled as Teddy rode away on his own.

"That's it!" Teddy called back.

"Well, you are in a right pickle, the both of you," McPhee said, and then added, "He didn't say you had to do it on your own."

 **AN: That took me a while to write this. I'm not sure if they had a Florence Nightengale at the museum, but I figured, Why Not?**


	4. Chapter 4

ARRRRGH! It's A MUMMY! No, Hang On A Moment...

 **Hello, everyone. The fourth chapter of "McPhee Knows," which I've been excited about writing. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **SJS**

 _Previously:_

 _"That's it!" Teddy called back._

 _"Well, you are in a right pickle, the both of you," McPhee said, and then added, "He didn't say you had to do it on your own._

As the three of them tried to think of a way to get Larry and Nick out, McPhee suddenly cried out, "Watch out, you two!"

Larry and Nick turned, to see two very unfriendly-looking jackals bearing down on them, their spears held in a dangerous way. At the same time, however, there came an inhuman scream from the sarcophagus of Pharoah Akmenrah, the lid of which was straining.

Realization crossed Larry's face, and he said in a low voice, "That's it. Come on," to Nick.

They ran towards the jackals, and as they lowered their spears to spike the two, causing McPhee to cringe, Larry yelled, "Duck!" at the right time, which caused the spears to intersect the other in the shape of an "X."

They then ran towards the sarcophagus, and whilst Nick concealed himself behind a pillar at his father's instructions, Larry himself leaped over the barrier, and with a fair amount of strain, pulled off the lid, and then pulled out the pins, causing the mummy's casing to fly across the room.

As the mummy began to sit up, the jackals began to advance towards Larry and Nick.

Somewhat panicked, Larry said, "Hey. Hi. How are you doing? Um, sorry to bother you, but, uh, your guys there? Your jackal guys? Do you think you could actually ask them to back off, please?"

As the mummy turned towards the jackals, Larry added, "Cause we're not trying to hurt you, and I think they think we are. Maybe you could possibly do it like NOW?" He asked, his tone rising to a shout at the end.

The mummy's Egyptian command had the jackals drawing their weapons to their sides and bowing. Larry and McPhee both breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Nicky. Thank you," Larry said, feeling more relieved every second. But when the mummy turned towards Larry, his smile vanished and he backed off when it started to yell.

"Dad?" Nick said in a panic, and McPhee was worried when the mummy raised one its arms and began to pull the bandages that surrounded its head away. Larry and Nick clung to each other, but they were very surprised when they saw that underneath the bandages was a rather handsome, brown-haired fellow with an Egyptian face.

The Pharoah coughed out an incredible amount of dust, causing Larry to cough as well.

He surprised them even further when he said, "You would not believe how stuffy it is in there," in perfect English.

"How come you can speak English?" McPhee called to him.

"I went to Cambridge University," Ahkmenrah called back.

"You went to _Cambridge?"_ Larry asked, incredulous.

"I was on display in the Egyptology department," He explained, before turning back to them. "I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king... ruler of the land of my fathers," He said, by way of introduction.

"I am Larry...Son of Milton...and, uh, this is my son, Nick." Nick gave him a wave.

"And, uh, we hail from Brooklyn. Well, I do. I mean, he comes out and stays with me on Wednesdays and every other weekend," Larry introduced them, and then added, "That, uh, was the custody agreement that we had."

The Pharoah opened his mouth to say something when McPhee introduced himself as the director of the museum.

"Larry, Nick, guardians of Brooklyn, McPhee, director of History, I am forever in your debt. Now," He said, walking forwards with one of his hands out, "bestow the tablet upon me so that I may assume command of my kingdom."

"Oh, yes. Okay, the tablet. I would love to bestow it upon you, but we don't actually..." Here, Larry paused for a moment, before finishing with, "have it."

The Pharoah's eyes narrowed slightly, and seconds later, a brick had been thrown towards the gate, causing McPhee to jump out of the way, and allowing the others to get out.

"Thanks, guys. Don't worry. I'll watch out for him," Larry told them, as they gave him a sigh of peace.

"Thank you," Larry called, as they left.


	5. Chapter 5

Let's Work Together

 **AN: Hello! The 5th chapter of my story and I am so thankful for all the reviews that I have received so far. You guys rock and make my day!**

 **SJS**

 _Previously:_

 _"Thanks, guys. Don't worry. I'll watch him," Larry told them as they gave him a sign of peace._

 _"Thank you," Larry called, as they left._

The four of them, Ahkmenrah, Nicky, Larry, and Doctor McPhee raced out to the balcony that overlooked the main entrance, and what a sight met their eyes. There was an incredible mess of paper and rubbish all over the floor, which would certainly have cost Larry his job if McPhee hadn't been there to see it. And if that wasn't bad enough; most of the exhibits in the museum were fighting.

"Oh, my God," McPhee muttered weakly, and would have fallen over the balcony in a dead faint had not Larry and Ahkmenrah caught him at the right moment.

"Steady there," Ahkmenrah said, before hearing a distant yell, and looked up to see several, rather hairy, Hungarian men on the other side.

"What is that?" He asked as McPhee groaned in sheer frustration.

Larry followed the Pharaoh's gaze, and when Attila saw him, he began to yell and point in Larry's direction.

"Huns," He muttered, before adding, "I gotta deal with this guy," as the Huns began running towards them.

Larry and the others ran towards the Huns, yelling all the while.

When Larry and Attila reached the other, they screamed at each other in unison, for a couple of seconds, before Attila began yelling at Larry in Hun.

Larry yelled back at him in what seemed to be gibberish to the others, but in fact, was perfect Hun.

After they had at each other again, Larry said something that had Attila looking at him in confusion.

Ahkmenrah stepped forward, and said, "Pardon me, Larry. I speak Hun," before giving Attila a slight bow, and conversing with him.

Attila answered him, his eyes blazing with hatred, and began making a gesture of pulling someone apart.

"He's said that he wants to rip you apart," The Pharoah translated helpfully, which made McPhee pale.

"Oh, he wasn't talking about you, he was talking about Larry," Ahkmenrah assured him quickly.

"That would take ages to explain to a Coroner and the Police," McPhee mumbled.

Larry flinched at McPhee's words, before turning to Attila.

"All right. Again, with the ripping. Listen. I understand. I get it," Larry said, making the same ripping gesture that Attila had made as he added, "Ripping for you... You want to rip things, okay? And I think that's because someone ripped you a long time ago. In here," He said, gesturing towards the spot where his heart lay.

Attila was now looking at Larry with an expression of sadness, which he was trying hard to hide.

"Somebody ripped little baby Attila a long time ago, right here," He said gently, placing his own hand on Attila's chest. "They ripped something out, didn't they? They ripped the love. They ripped the love right out of you, didn't they? A little baby all alone in a tent whose daddy went off to pillage some town... or go and plunder somewhere, just doing his job. But who was left alone? You," he finished, and Attila began to whimper at his words.

In a bold move, Larry placed his arms around the Hun as he cried, leaving McPhee speechless, and very relieved that he wouldn't have to explain to the Police how Larry had ended up in pieces.

"Let it out. Let it go," Larry said, before singing, of all things, "Hush, Little Baby," in "Hun," Attila calming down enough to sing a little with him.

"It's okay. It's okay," Larry told him gently, before looking up at a Hun who was looking at him with a troubled look. "You're next," Larry whispered, causing the man to nod, with that same troubled look.

"Yeah," he whispered.

Pulling back from Attila, Larry nodded. "Good. That's good. Just breathe. Yeah."

Attila did as Larry instructed him, and then said, "Larry Daley."

"Yeah," Larry said with a smile.

Speaking gratefully in "Hun," Attila grinned, before bumping fists with Larry, who lightly slapped his chest.

McPhee was amazed at Larry's skill and his way of defusing a tricky situation.

"Good. Yes," Larry said, pleased that Attila was now calm, and also pleased about the fact that he wasn't about to get ripped apart.

After a little chest bumping, Larry headed over to the side of the balcony and glanced down at the scene of carnage.

Cupping a hand to his mouth, he called down, "Alright! I need everyone to listen up!"

His efforts were for naught, however, and McPhee decided to have a go at intervening.

"Come on! Listen to him!" He screamed, but still, no-one took any notice, apart from the Pharoah, who was concerned about the maddening way that McPhee's left eye was twitching.

"Try to calm down, otherwise you'll give yourself a bloodshot eye," He said lightly.

"I should have brought my whistle," he said glumly.

The fighting carried on earnest, until a sudden, echoing shout of "QUIET!" coming from the Easter Island head made everybody stop.

"My dum-dum want to speak," he said, which made McPhee howl with laughter, and he really did end up cartwheeling over the balcony, causing him to scream in shock.

Florence Nightengale, who was evidently a lot stronger than she looked, caught him in her arms, before lightly setting him on his feet.

"Thank you, Mrs. Nightengale," he said, still grinning but with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Thank you," Larry said to the Easter Island head, before turning to the others, and introduced the young Pharoah who was standing beside him.

"Now this here's King Ahkmenrah, and also, our museum's director, Doctor McPhee!" He called. "It is the king's tablet that brings you to life every night. And those old night watchmen? They stole it. Now, we need to find those guards and get the tablet back and we need to do it before morning!"

"Good plan," McPhee muttered.

Smiling at him vaguely, Larry turned back to the assembled exhibits. "Civil War guys," they jumped to attention. "Head over to the Planetarium Wing." He then gestured to a copper bust of an explorer, and said, "My explorer friend whose name escapes me..."

"Columbus," McPhee told him quietly.

"Right, Columbus! Right, I'm sorry. There's no nameplate. So, Columbus, take the Neanderthals and do a sweep from Invertebrates all the way through Reptiles."

Columbus nodded.

"Jed and Octavius, their van's parked out back. Go take care of it."

Jedidiah was quite indignant about such a suggestion. "Whoa, whoa, woah, NO! No, sir, I ain't working with toga boy!" He shouted.

Agreeing with Jedidiah, Octavius added, "Romans work alone. OW!" He exclaimed as Jedidiah stomped on his foot.

"That didn't hurt. Don't be a baby," Jedidiah taunted him.

"Yes, it did!" Octavius shot back, hitting the cowboy in the stomach with the hilt of his sword.

"Ah! That was much harder!" He cried out.

Having had quite enough of their bickering and fighting, Larry shouted, "Guys, come on!"

They glanced up at him.

"Jed, Octavius. Take away the fact that you were born 2000 years apart, you guys aren't that different. You're both great leaders. You just want what's best for your people, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," They said together.

He then turned to the Civil War soldiers. "Civil War dudes. You guys are brother's, for God's sake. You gotta stop fighting," He informed them, before adding, "North wins. Slavery's bad. Sorry. Don't wanna burst your bubble. But South, you get Allman Brothers and NASCAR, so just chill!"

McPhee was most impressed with Larry's skill, as were a few of the exhibits.

"Look, without that tablet, all of this... this whole coming-to-life-at-night thing, it all goes away. Now, I don't wanna let that happen, but I need your help," Larry declared. "We can get this done, but we gotta do it together. So, who's with me?"

"Yeah," a few exhibits mumbled.

"Who's with me?" Larry asked, louder.

"YEAH!" They all cried as one.

"Charge!" Called Teddy Roosevelt, as Rexy roared.

"All right! Now, let's do this, people! And animals! And weird, faceless, puppet creatures! Come on, let's go! Let's do it!" Larry encouraged them all.

 **AN: Yeah! Hope you enjoy this one. And in the next chapter, there will be a little treat for you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello to all my fans out there. I'm so sorry that it's taken me nearly two years to update this story again. I hope some of you are still reading it, but if not I totally understand. If you are, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Now, that "treat" I was talking about is a deleted scene, but I find it really funny.**

 **SJS**

 _Previously:_

 _"All right! Now, let's do this, people! And animals! And weird, faceless, puppet creatures! Come on! Let's go! Let's do it! Larry encouraged them all._

Outside, in the snow, Cecil's van was about to be attacked by a horde of miniature Roman soldiers, and little Western cowboys. Octavius poked his head around the corner, followed by Jed.  
"Come on! Follow me, boys!" Jed yelled to the others, before he and Octavius leapt off the stair.  
"Geronimo!" Jed yelled, then they all yelled as they jumped, and landed in the crisp, white snow.  
Back inside the museum, Gus, who had his hands filled with stolen loot, wandered down the hallway, and walked into the faceless "Civil War dudes," who all pointed their bayonets at him. His smile faded, as he turned around and saw more "Civil War dudes," behind him, blocking his way.  
"Oh, jeez," he groaned in annoyance.  
Outside in the snow, the Romans and Country miniatures poked their heads out of the snow, and back in the museum, Reginald ran into a group of Neanderthals and Christopher Columbus.  
With his staff in his hands, he said, "Now, boys, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."  
Columbus pulled out his sword, and pointed it threateningly at Reginald, and the Neanderthals raised their weapons, as well.  
"It'll be the hard way," Came a cold voice from behind him, and Reginald turned to see Dr. McPhee glaring at him.  
"Oh, damn," Reginald sighed.  
Outside, again, Octavius led his men to the van, telling them that they were almost there.  
Once they reached it, Octavius struck the tire pin with his sword, and the blast of air escaping from the tire was too much for most of them, as one by one, the miniatures fell backwards.  
"Save yourself!" Octavius yelled to Jed, who yelled back, "I ain't quitting you!"  
Back in the museum, Cecil, who had the tablet of Ahkmenrah in his hands, ran through the hallways, calling out for Gus and Reginald, stopping by the Ocean room.  
"Fellas, where are you?" He called.  
"Guys?"  
He opened the door to the Ocean room, and the whale let out a wail, sending forth water from its blowhole, the force of which sending Cecil sprawling backwards.  
"Ah!" He yelled, as he slid.  
"You're behaviour tonight is disgusting! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" McPhee yelled at Gus and Reginald, just as Larry came around the corner.  
"That's what I'm talking about. Good job, gentlemen," he said with a grim smile.  
"You're fired! F-I-R-E-D! Fired!" McPhee yelled at them, almost spitting with rage.  
Larry would have told McPhee to chill out, but the man was so angry, that he decided to let him vent.  
"Loving the teamwork," he said, observing that the two men were tied up  
Meanwhile, Cecil ran outside, and jumped into his van, taking off with his tires squealing.  
Larry, McPhee, Nicky, and Ahkmenrah ran to the loading dock.  
"They've vanished, how will we find them?" Ahkmenrah asked.  
"I've got an idea," said McPhee, and ran back inside. They followed him to Sacagawea's exhibit, where he picked up a rock, and told her to watch out. He then threw the rock, and successfully smashed her case.  
"Hello, Sakagawea, or wea. Listen, we need a favour. Somebody stole the tablet that brings you to life at night," he said, Lewis and Clark looking confused.  
"You think you can track down the guys who took it?" He asked.  
"I'd be delighted to help," she smiled, and stepped out, minding the broken glass.  
Outside, she examined the tracks in the snow. "He went east, but he lost control and crashed."  
"You're amazing," Larry complemented her. "How can you tell that?"  
She gestured a little way ahead, and pointed. Sure enough, Cecil's van had crashed into something electrical that sparked.  
"He left the wagon,' she began, "and went back."  
"He went back?" Larry asked. "Why would he go back?"  
Suddenly, a group of horses whinnied, and Larry turned to see Cecil driving a stagecoach, pulled by horses.  
"Get out of the way!" Cecil yelled at the Shoshone woman, who gasped in fright, and Larry's eyes widened.  
A pair of hands pushed her out the way just in time, and she landed face first in the snow. The person who had pushed her was Teddy, his bottom half separated from his top half.  
"You saved me," she said.  
"You're worth it, my dear," Teddy said, and in spite of the situation, the others chuckled.  
"I fail to see the joke," said Teddy.  
"It's a make-up brand, and it's slogan is "Because you're worth it," said Larry, coming over. When he saw the mess that the former president was in, he said, "Teddy. Oh, man."  
"Relax, Lawrence. I'm made of wax. You've got to do something," he said. "Dawn's approaching, and half the museum's running amuck outside."  
"He's got my tablet," Said Ahkmenrah.  
Just then, Jed and Octavius drove over the ledge, whooping.  
"Come on, Ockie!" Cried Jed.  
"Yee-ha!" Cried Octavius.  
They pulled up to Larry.  
"At your service, Gigantor!" Jed said.  
"How can we be of assistance, my liege?" Octavius asked.  
"Just give me a second, guys," said Larry.  
He pointed to Rexy. "Here boy," he said, before he turned to Teddy.  
"Teddy, I need a horse," he said.  
"Do it, man," Teddy told him.  
Seconds later, they gave chase after Cecil. As they rode along, Ahkmenrah and Nicky laughed, in and the little car, Jed and Octavius whooped.  
"Come on boy! Let me hear you yell!" Cried Jed.  
"Yeah!" Cried Octavius.  
"Just livin' the dream, baby!"  
"I'm loving this!"  
Meanwhile, Larry had caught up to Cecil. "Pull the stagecoach over now!" He yelled.  
"Ha!" Yelled Cecil, as he urged the horses on.  
"Can I make this turn up here?" Asked Jedidiah.  
"Uh," Octavius said nervously.  
"I'll take that as a yes. Hang on!" Jed cried.  
As the horses ran around them, however, there was a problem.  
"I can't hold it!" Cried Jed. They both yelled as they ploughed into a snow bank. The car exploded, and the dinosaur bone they had been dragging behind them was reduced to dust.  
Larry rode up to see the plume of smoke rise up, and his heart sank.  
"Come on, Tex, let's finish this. Hyah! Hyah! Come on!" He yelled.  
As he caught up again, he yelled, "Give me the tablet, Cecil!"  
"Can't do it, son!" Cecil said.  
"Pull over!" Larry yelled.  
"It ain't gonna happen. Moving on," Cecil called.  
"Last chance, Cecil. Stop the horses or I will!" Larry yelled.  
"They can't be stopped, Larry. Don't you know your history? These are money carriers. They were trained not to stop for anything but a secret word," Cecil informed him.  
Dr. McPhee, who was behind Larry, said, "Really? You mean a word like... "Dakota?!"  
The horses stopped suddenly, sending Cecil flying and landing in the snow.  
"Come on, Tex," Larry said.  
The golden tablet lay beside Cecil, who struggled to his feet.  
"I read up on my history, and would have said that if McPhee hadn't. Thanks for the tip."  
"Oh, and by the way, never talk to me like that in front of my son," he added.  
Lifting him up, Larry said, "Moving on."  
He led Cecil to the Huns, with orders to take him back to the museum. "Put him with the rest of the guards."  
Ahkmenrah translated that in Hun so the others would understand.  
"Oh, and no limb ripping, alright?" he added.  
Attila asked something in Hun, to which Larry shook his head.  
"Mekaka?" Attila asked, with his thumb and forefinger quite close to each other.  
Larry looked at Cecil, and then said, "Makeekaka."  
They laugh, then drag a protesting Cecil back to the museum, begging to know what "makeekaka" meant.  
Meanwhile, Sacagawea had built a small fire, in the hopes of putting Teddy back together again.  
"The year was 1909. I was going up the Zambezi River in Africa. And our river guide was a brilliant Pygmy who spoke only by clicking," here he demonstrated, and she laughed.  
As she brought the flame over, he said, "There we are."  
"Oh, boy," said Larry.  
"What is it?" Ahkmenrah asked.  
"It's almost dawn," he said, then an idea hit him.  
"There is someone who should see this," he said.  
They headed to Rebecca's flat. Larry tried to buzz, but was brought up short by the sign that read "Buzzer's broken." He went back, and told the others.  
He then checked his watch, and then called, "Hey! Rebecca! Rebecca Huntman!" as loud as he dared in the early hours of the morning.  
Attila offered a plan, to which Ahkmenrah responded, "He says we could burn her out."  
Larry quickly shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no. That's all right. We don't- We'll figure something else. Thanks though. "A" for effort."  
He then glanced over at Attila's bow and arrows, and an idea hit him. He pulled out an arrow, and Attila grinned.  
"Larry Daley," he said, nodding and laughing.  
Upstairs, lying asleep in bed with a book on her chest, Rebecca was startled as her window broke as an arrow whizzed through and embedded itself in the wall just inches from her face. She gasped, then made her way over to the window.  
She gasped again as she looked down and saw two of the exhibits from the museum standing outside.  
"See? I wasn't making fun of you.' Larry told her. She grinned, pulled on a dressing gown, and made her way down to them.  
Once she joined them, she stood by Ahkmenrah, reading the foreign Egyptian language from his tablet.  
Ahkmenrah also read out some Egyptian, and at the same time, Larry bent down and whispered, "I don't think he's wearing any underwear."  
Nicky chuckled at that, and a couple of minutes later, the tablet glowed, and the exhibits made their way back to the museum.

AN: Really hopen you guys enjoy this one.


	7. Chapter 7

So near the end

 **AN: I'm so close to the end of the first part of this story. Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following it over the past couple of years. Now, I have a question for you: Since Dr. McPhee knows the secret of the museum, do I write the other two movies, OR do I add in characters from both movies and others. (In this version, the museum is bigger.) Anyway, let me know your thoughts, and I look forward to seeing what you guys and gals think.**  
 **NZFandomPrincess96**

 _Previously:_  
 _Nicky chuckled at that,_ and a _couple of minutes later, the tablet glowed, and the exhibits made their way back to the museum._  
The sight of that glowing tablet in the Pharaoh's hands was simply beautiful.  
"Woah," said Nicky, smiling.  
"Come on, we can admire the tablet later. For now, we need to get back to the museum," McPhee reminded them all.  
"Yes, Sir!" everyone chorused, and he rolled his eyes.  
Once back in the museum, Akhmenrah stood at the entrance, checking off the exhibits as they came in.  
"Inuit," he said.  
"Check."  
"One terracotta soldier and Vikings."  
"There they are," said McPhee.  
"Alpaca," he said.  
"Welcome back, Miss Nightingale," Nicky greeted her politely.  
"Gracie, Signore Nick," she said in Italian, and smiled at him as she made her way up to her exhibit.  
"Llama," said Ahkmenrah.  
The llama bleated in greeting.  
"I guess so," chuckled the Egyptian.  
"Vikings?" McPhee called sternly. They turned to look at him.  
"Do me a favor. Your fellows made some funeral pyre out of petrified wood. Go clean it up," he said. When they looked confused, Ahkmenrah, who apparently spoke Norse as well, translated.  
"Ah," they said in understanding, and headed off.  
A braying noise made Ahkmenrah look up. "Uh-oh. He's back."  
"All right. I'll deal with the moose and the caribou. Listen, buddy, I've told you three times that you simply can't fit through that door with those antlers. Neither can the caribou, so you all need to go around by the loading dock, and get in that way," Larry told him firmly.  
"Lawrence!" Called Teddy, and everyone was overjoyed to see him in one piece again.  
"Hey, Teddy," he said, running up. "Great to see you in one piece."  
"Sakagawea, a little hot wax, and I'm a new man," he said, causing Rebecca, who had been watching the exhibits in awe, to snap her head up. Her eyes nearly bulged to twice their normal size when she spotted the Shoshone woman come towards them.  
"Teddy?" She asked.  
"Oh, my God," Rebecca breathed out in shock.  
"Want to meet her?" Larry asked.  
"Did you have to ask? Of course I do," she said, still in shock.  
"Okay, come with me," he smiled.  
He approached the two, and cleared his throat. "Excuse me. President Roosevelt, this is my friend Rebecca."  
"An honor to meet you, my dear," smiled the 26th President, lightly kissing her hand.  
"And this is Sakagawea," he said, mispronouncing her name, so the others corrected him.  
"I think Rebecca has a few questions she'd like to ask you," Larry smiled.  
"You rock! I am a huge fan," she gushed.  
Sakagawea smiled warmly. "What would you like to know?"  
"Well, I mean, I don't know where to start, but..." the two headed off together.  
Larry turned to Akhmenrah. "Thank you for making that possible."  
"Even I don't know the secrets of my own tablet, Larry. It's something my father kept from me, and I still don't know everything," he said, smiling as some of the African Mammals and some people headed up the stairs into their exhibits.  
Outside, this time without Akhmenrah, Teddy said "Hello," to the Buddha as he came in.  
"Well, that checks him off," said Larry.  
"And the two zebras," said McPhee, as Larry crossed them off.  
"Dexter! Welcome back," smiled Teddy, as the Capuchin chittered at his feet. He climbed onto Teddy's shoulder.  
"Hey, Dex, so look. No hard feelings, all right?" In response, Dexter slapped him hard across the face.  
Larry raised a hand to hit him back, but Teddy rebuked him.  
"Whose evolved?" He demanded.  
"I am," said Larry.  
"Good man," he smiled.  
"Well, they're all here. Well done. Everyone's in," said Teddy.  
"Not everybody. We lost Jed and Octavius out there tonight," said Larry, and Nicky looked upset. He had liked both of them.  
"With great victory comes great sacrifice," said Teddy softly.  
However, as the three older men walked away, Nicky suddenly called, "Dad, look at this."  
The three turned to see a wonderful sight. Almost as wonderful as watching someone coming back to life. For there, climbing the last step, were Jed and Octavius.  
"Bully!" Laughed Teddy.  
The two miniatures looked absolutely fine, and Jedidiah said, "You ain't getting rid of us that easily," before they walked back into the museum.  
Outside, the sky was a wash of glorious colors: gold, purple, and blue, a perfect signal to a new day.  
Teddy kissed Sakagawea 'goodnight' then smiled at Larry. "Back again tomorrow night, Lawrence?"  
"I don't know. This place is a mess," he said, looking at McPhee.  
"Yes, it is, Mr. Daley. Which is why I'm going to do this," he said, and raised his voice. "Cecil! Reginald! Gus! Get your backsides down to reception immediately!"  
The three elderly men came running.  
"What?" Sneered Gus.  
"Clean up this mess, and I might ask the judge to shorten your sentence. Because of what you have done here tonight, the three of you will differently be going to prison." He ordered. "Also, hurry up. We open soon."  
"Thanks," smiled Larry.  
"No, thank you for a memorable evening. You'll see him tonight, Sir," He saluted the President, before going to grab a broom and sweep.  
"Nick?" Said the President, and he looked up.  
"Your father is a great man," he smiled.  
"I know," he said, and gave his father a proud smile.  
"Told ya," he said to Larry.  
"Good night, Teddy," Larry said.  
"No, Lawrence. Good day," he smiled.

After watching the reports on the news that morning, and getting a laugh over the stories about the exhibits, Larry and McPhee made their way out of his office, and stared. There were hundreds of visitors to the museum that morning.  
"Wow, who'd have thought that a few reports would make people interested?" said McPhee.  
"Excuse me?" a little voice said. McPhee looked down to see a little girl of around ten years old looking at him with big brown eyes and a smile on her face.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"Was last night real? I'd love to meet Anne Frank and the members of Queen," she said, before she walked away.  
"Well, there's an idea," he said thoughtfully, before he too, walked away.  
Larry caught Rebecca's eye, and she smiled at him, shaking her head in pleased disbelief.  
Later on, Larry appeared at Nicky's school for Career Day.  
"My name is Nick Daley. My Career Day parent is my dad. He's the night watchman at the Museum of Natural History." All the other kids applauded.  
Larry stood beside him.  
"Hey, how's it going? Well, Nicky said it. I'm the night watchman at the Museum of Natural History. Let me tell you something: That's when history comes alive. How many of you guys have been over to the museum?"  
"Me!" called out several kids.  
That night, Larry walked around, twirling his torch. He looked down over the balcony that McPhee had fallen off of, and smiled as everyone had a boogie.  
"Mr. Daley?" McPhee called.  
"Yes, Sir?"  
"I have a few ideas for new exhibits. Not replacing the current ones, just adding some new ones. Come chat with me," he said, and they walked off together.

 **AN: So, after two years, one month and so many days, the first part is finished. Please review.**


End file.
